


Stuck in an ATM Vestibule with Even Bech Naesheim

by yllawonders



Category: Friends, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Future, First Meetings, Friends Inspired, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, Skam fic week day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yllawonders/pseuds/yllawonders
Summary: This is inspired by Chandler getting stuck in an ATM Vestibule with Jill Goodacre during a black out. Enjoy!





	Stuck in an ATM Vestibule with Even Bech Naesheim

[ The ATM vestibule of a bank. Isak is inside. The lights go out, and he realizes he is trapped inside.]

ISAK: Oh, **great**. This is just...

[Isak sees that there is a gorgeous man inside the vestibule with him. He makes a gesture of quiet exuberance.]

ATM vestibule. Even Bech Naesheim is on the cellular phone. Isak's thoughts are in italics.]

ISAK: _Oh my God, it's that famous director. Something... something Naesheim._

EVEN: [on phone] Hi Mom, it's Even.

ISAK: _Hhe's right, it's Even. Even Bech Naesheim. Oh my God. I am trapped in an ATM vestibule with Even Naesheim!_ [pause] _Is it a vestibule? Maybe it's an atrium. Oh, yeah, **that** is the part to focus on, you idiot!_

EVEN: [on phone] Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stuck at the bank, in an ATM vestibule.

ISAK: _Even says vestibule... I'm going with vestibule._

EVEN: [on phone] I'm fine. No, I'm not alone... I don't know, some guy.

ISAK: _Oh! Some guy. Some guy. 'Hey Even, I saw you with some guy last night. Yes, he was **some guy**. _

[Isak strides proudly across the vestibule and Even stares at him.]

ISAK: _Alright, alright, alright. It's been fourteen and a half minutes and you still have not said one word. Oh God, do something. Just make contact, smile!_

[Isak smiles at him, he smiles back sweetly.]

ISAK: _There you go!_

[He continues to smile like an idiot, and he looks spooked.]

ISAK: _You're definitely freaking him out._

EVEN: [awkwardly] Would you like to call somebody? [offering phone]

ISAK: _Yeah, about 300 girls I went to high school with._ Yeah, thanks. [takes phone]

[Scene: Kollektivet. The phone rings; it's Isak.]

NOORA: Hello?

ISAK: Hey, it's me.

NOORA: [to everyone] It's Isak! [on phone] Are you OK?

ISAK: Yeah, I'm fine. [trying to cover up what he is saying] I'm trppd in an ATM vstbl wth **Evn Bch Nshm.**.

NOORA: What?

ISAK: I'm trppd... in an ATM vstbl... wth **Evn Bch Nshm**!

NOORA: I have no idea what you just said.

ISAK: [angry] Put Eskild on the phone.

ESKILD: What's up baby gay?

ISAK: I'm trppd... in an ATM vstbl... wth **EVN BCH NSHM**.

ESKILD: [to everyone] Oh my God! He's trapped in an ATM vestibule with Even Bech Naesheim! [on phone] Isak, listen. [says something intentionally garbled]

ISAK: Yeah, like that thought never entered my mind..

 

EVEN: Would you like some gum?

ISAK: Um, is it sugarless?

EVEN: [checks] Sorry, it's not.

ISAK: Oh, then no thanks. _What the hell was that? Mental note: If Even Bech Naesheim offers you gum, you take it. If she offers you mangled animal carcass, you take it._

ISAK: You know, on second thought, gum would be perfection. [Even gives him a stick of gum, and a strange look] _'Gum would be perfection'? 'Gum would be perfection.' Could have said 'gum would be nice,' or 'I'll have a stick,' but no, no, no, no. For me, gum is **perfection**. I loathe myself._

ISAK: [chewing gum] _Ah, let's see. What next? Blow a bubble. A bubble's good. It's got a... boyish charm, it's impish. Here we go._

[Isak waits until Even is looking, then starts to blow a bubble. But instead of blow one, he accidentally spits the gum out of his mouth and hits the wall.]

ISAK: _Nice going, imp. OK, it's OK. All I need to do is reach over and put it in my mouth._ [Isak slyly grabs the gum from the wall and slides it back in his mouth.]

ISAK: _Good save! We're back on track, and I'm..._ [grimacing] _..chewing someone else's gum. **This is not my gum**. Oh my God! Oh my God! And now you're choking._

[Isak starts to choke.]

EVEN: Are you alright?

[Isak tries to save face and makes the 'OK' sign with his hands, while obviously unable to breathe.]

EVEN: My God, you're choking! [he runs over and gives him the Heimlich, the gum flies from his mouth] That better?

ISAK: [gasping] Yes... thank you. That was... that was....

EVEN: Perfection?

             ****     ****   ****     ****   ****     ****  

Isak and Even are sitting below the counter with two pens dangling from their chains in front of them. Even is showing Isak how to swing the pen around his head.]

EVEN: Isak, we've been here for an hour doing this! Now watch, it's easy.

ISAK: OK.

EVEN: Ready? [he swings the pen around his head in a circle]

[Isak tries to do the same thing but the pen hits him in the head.]

EVEN: No, you've got to whip it.

[He swings the pen hard, and it snaps back and almost hits him again.]

The power has come back on.]

EVEN: Well, this has been fun.

ISAK: Yes. Yes, thanks for letting me use your phone... and for saving my life.

EVEN: Well, goodbye Isak. I had a great blackout. [he kisses him on the cheek] See ya.

[he leaves. Isak presses his face to the glass door after her, stroking the window lovingly. He then turns to the security camera and starts talking to it.]

ISAK: Hi, um, I'm account number 7143457. And, uh, I don't know if you got any of that, but I would really like a copy of the tape.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://allywantstofly.tumblr.com)


End file.
